Cold Steel
by Metal GarurumonDragonball51
Summary: Trunks is having horrid nightmares. Sequel to "Hearts of steel".


****

Cold Steel

By Metal Garurumon/Dragonball#5

(Bows Proudly.) Ladies, gentlemen, boys, and girls, I announce my enterance into the "Club" of Trunks+Pan lovers. My last fic, "Hearts of Steel" got so many positive reviews that I decided to make a sequel. This is probably gonna draw me away from my work on my other project, "One Man's Worth", but I'm ok with that. The story takes place two days after the events in "Hearts of Steel", and many twists and turns will take place. Now, ONWARDS!

The young girl stood there in front of him, her eyes so innocent, so loving. Trunks could only stare at her. There was nothing around him but darkness. "Trunks, don't." The girl said. "Pan-chan…" Trunks spoke, weakly. His sword was pointed towards the little girl's face, inching ever closer to her. Her radiant eyes, her stature, her loving smile… Trunks knew he loved Pan, and that she loved him back. "SHE LOVES ME BACK, DAMN IT!" Trunks shouted, his voice echoing off the darkness. And yet…he had to kill her…couldn't…had to…couldn't…

The two options weighed heavily in Trunks' mind. _"Do it."_ A voice spoke, silent and threatening in tone._"Do it."_ The voice said, echoing throughout Trunks' tortured mind. "PAN-CHAN!!!!!" He screamed, as his arms lifted, almost automatically, than fell. Blood. All over hisd face. Blood covered his sword's blade, his coat, his pants, his body was covered in crimson blood. Pan's crimson blood. 

Than, without knowing it, Trunks fell to his knees,… and laughed. An insane, cold, horriffic laugh. "I killed her! HA HA! I KILLED HER!" He said maniacally. Suddenly, his skin tore off. His blood turned charcoal black. His body became solid metal, and Metal Trunks was reborn.

"PAN-CHAN!"

Trunks looked around. He had dozed off again. "That damned nightmare again!" Trunks cursed silently, so as not to wake Pan. Before just a few days ago, he considered the girl blissfully snoring next to him a wild cannon, a dangerous and rebellious brat. Now, he felt differently. He had loved the little girl for as long as he had known her, though chose to ignore it. He gently touched her cheek. "Soft. So soft." Trunks smiled. She was so peaceful asleep. Trunks sighed. "What does it mean?" He asked to his reflection on his window. He didn't expect an answer, from the reflection or from anyone. Goku would probably shake it off as a bad dream. But Trunks knew better. It wasn't coinciedence these dreams occurred so often. "Trunks san?" A meek voice asked.

Trunks turned around to see a very awake Pan. "Oh, Pan! D..did I,uh, wake you up?" Trunks asked nervously. The relationship between the two, which had started somewhat quickly on Copponia, was off to a bumpy start. Neither were fully sure how to treat the other, both afraid they would rush their connection and shatter it. "Nah, I just had a bad dream." Pan said, scratching the back of her head. "Say, why are you super saiyan?" Pan asked. Trunks smiled. "Ha ha, very funny, P…" Trunks finally saw his reflection in the window. Gold hair. Aqua blue eyes. He was super saiyan. "How…?" he asked. The nightmare. He remembered. Images of his cold-blooded act flashed in his mind. He felt like he became super saiyan. "Musta been training." Pan suggested. " I don't think so…" Trunks said, confused. Powering down, Trunks realized something else. His sword was in his hand, very close to Pan. Trunks nervously re-sheathed the weapon, lieing down. "Go back to bed, Pan." He said calmly. 

"Ok!" Pan said, smiling. And in no time, Pan was asleep. Trunks, however, wasn't. These dreams were wrong. They were so…real. Real enough to make him go super saiyan without knowing it. Staring up at the ceiling of the ship he now considered more of a flying tomb, Trunks considered everything. Nothing made sense. Soon, without knowing it, Trunks' eyes shut. He started snoring, and sleep conquered the saiyan hybrid. And it began again…But it was different. Trunks found himself again in the darkness, but Pan was nowehere to be seen. A glimmering light attracted his attention, and before him stood the last person he expected to see. Metal Trunks. "You!" Trunks shouted, taking his sword out. Metal Trunks mimicked the gesture, also taking his sword out. Trunks thought for a minute. He lifted his arm. Metal Trunks lifted the same arm. Trunks put his hand to Metal Trunks, only to touch glass. "A…mirror?" Trunks asked, confused. "No" A familiar, cold voice said. " A reflection of your true self. A look into what you try so hard to repress. Me." Trunks turned to face the real Metal Trunks. "You're not me!" Trunks shouted to his robotic counterpart. "Oh?" Metal Trunks said. "Cut my neck, go on." The metallic saiyan hybrid taunted his "twin". Trunks didn't hesitate, and slashed the cyber human's neck open like a tuna can.

As oil leaked from the wound, Trunks spat something. His eyes widened as he saw what it was. Blod.

Trunks felt his neck. The same wound. Falling to his knees, Trunks started coughing blood uncontrollably. "See? We are one!" As the mechanized monster cackled, Trunks could only cough more and more blood. Soon, however, Trunks couldn't stop it. He laughed too. The same, cybernetic, grinding, insane laugh. And soon, he accepted the truth. Metal Trunks was the manifestation of every hateful, cold blooded thought and feeling he had ever had. And he awoke, sweat covering his body rather than blood. "This has to end!" He whispered. "Indeed it does." A familiar voice spoke. Trunks looked up. Goku stood at the door, in a fighting stance. "Stay away from my grand daughter, Baka slut!" Goku shouted. Trunks looked at Goku, confused. "Goku, what are you doing?" Trunks asked, concerned. "What I should have done long ago!" Goku said, leaping at Trunks. Trunks tried to stop him without hurting him, but Goku's assault was relentless. "Please, Goku, stop!"  
Trunks shouted, but Goku wouldn't listen. Finally, Goku powered for a kamehameha. And Trunks could hold back no more. As the shining blue ray of "Chi" came rushing at him, Trunks charged up to super saiyan 2 without trying. "FINAL FLASH!" Trunks shouted. A white "chi" beam errupted from Trunks' hands. Cutting right through the kamehameha, the final flash reached Goku. And in a horrendous display, the mighty saiyan was gone. "No, no no!" Trunks shouted, realizing the full extent of his attack's damage. "You killed him! I gave my heart to you, and you killed my grandpa!" Anothr familiar voice stated. "Pan? No, don't come near me! I don't wanna hurt you too." Trunks said, frigtened at his own inability to control his "chi". "Like you did my grandfather? I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT, COWARD!" Pan shouted, shooting a big bang attack at Trunks. "Pan, no, don't please…I love you, Pan!" Trunks screamed, firing another final flash at Pan. And she was gone, too. At last, Trunks understood. It was his destiny to kill anything that breathed, to destroy. And again he awoke. "A dream within a dream." Trunks grumbled. Something was wrong. He felt so…numb. Looking at his hand, Trunks laughed…

**To be continued…**

Don't worry, folks. If you felt this was short, there's more,longer chapters on the way!  
Untill then, see ya!


End file.
